Los Otakus
Los Otakus (English Translation for The Otakus) is a Chilean Group founded by Community Members MetalGuy213, Gaby and Shichio/Shio/BitchCup wich is mainly based from the Japanese culture mostly with Animes, Mangas and songs with Japanese themed animes or Japanese songs. History 'Origins (2017-2018)' On April 26th of 2017, MetalGuy know Shio on the school on the time both were studied in TGS and both hanged out for a while during the 1st semester. In a unknown date on August of the same year, MetalGuy know Gaby but the group wasn't hanged out yet but Gaby and Shio never talked on the lapse of the time as MetalGuy talks on separated at them but their pasts were darkened from Depression, issues and personal problems and obviously on their tough times specially Metal and Gaby when they were on their 1st Relationship attempt wich caused both to went in hard times but the most notably to get most issues is MetalGuy. on December, Metal And Shio hanged out again after that Shio went on depression and her 1st Suicide Attempt wich caused that Gaby got jelaous of her till Metal unfriended Gaby on January 2018 after an discussion involving SNS Staff Members, Metal's Ex-friends and Metal Himself. in May 2018, Metal, Gaby and Shio showed Otaku and Anime Themed Signs after Metal got expelled of his ex-group Los Mejores due of discussions on their schools and free exams respectivly wich leads on early start of a new group as Metal apologized to Gaby on June of 2018 and know Liati on the same month making it an alliance between the four. During MetalGuy reached to 17 years old on Friday 7th Of September of 2018, Metal, Liati, Gaby and Shio were hanged together to form an Otaku Sign wich something comes... 'The Start (2018)' on September 8th of 2018, Metal, Gaby and Shio reunited without Liati on Metal's bday celebration along other people wich started showing signs that Metal is making a new group wich officialy got called "Los Otakus" and it started going trough the months increasing their friendships as a Quad group however Liati showed lack of interest on Metal's Group and being Jealous of Gaby and Shio's friendship relations to Metal she started showing more anger on the group however Metal calmed her down and the group started on-going well. In November of the same year Los Otakus faced the of Los Mejores' (formely disabanded for the 1st time) Leader along of friends wich caused a fight resulting in Los Mejores' leader got suspended and MetalGuy got calmed down of the situation being cheered up by Gaby and Liati... on the same day Metal know Sammy wich at the time both suffered problems by different ways on their schools as well, however, both established an friendship wich started going fine without any kind of problems. On Saturday of the same month, Metal and Gaby reunited without Shio and Liati on Gaby's bday wich constantly both started talking about what happened those days and such wich Metal responsed that there was a load of problems wich got Involved Metal and his ex-friend and classmate. 'History Continues', Liati's Controversial Retiriment of the Group and New Members (2019-Present) On January 1st of 2019, MetalGuy, Shio, Liati and Gaby once again got reunited for the New Year Celebration in their separated ways but Liati started having minor relations to the group as She was more focused on Metal as their friendship and not on Shio and Gaby wich caused few issues trough her causing that she leaves the group (not officialy on February of 2019). On January 25-26th of 2019, Metal started Knowing on his religion The Living Meme wich established another friendship and knowed much more as Metal is currently called an "Steve Aoki" Copycat. In March 2019, Metal has been transfered of 12th Grade D to B causing a huge cheer from Shio, Gaby, Liati and his Future Classmates and during the lapse of the time Metal gained a lot of good things rather his past on the D path (9th to 11th Grade). However this caused a lot of lack of interest in the point of the view of Liati's perspective at Metal with making new friendships and such caused that she didn't talked him on months, causing Metal's worrying on Liat's behiavior trough months and days talking to her finding that she's actually on hard moments without knowledge Metal expelled Liati from the group and from the community's intern staff as a followed Blacklist got wich makes if people spells Liati on Metal's discord it will display a warning from Mee6 (Mr. Meeseeks in the discord) inestad as exposed info about her attitude is revelated to Metal and his friends wich slowly collapsed her rep on the Social Media and her replacement was Living Meme as she started suffering a lot of problems involved to her classmates in Santo Tomas and maked that Sammy later joined to the staff wich at the time there was 6 members but due of confusions and problems as the mentioned exposed info was given to Metal wich now is 5 Otakus (members)... as her expose is read from Metal and it won't lasted to say on Discord: "Nothing related to #log but... i decided to take action to re-fire and blacklist Lia.... Error 404 Nickname Not Found... well... Being "serious" after a moderation discussion from her in Instagram Management of the matiu account i decided to blacklist her nickname due of harrasament, being bipolar, bad treats and being sexist everything related to her is now blacklisted same as from my ex-classmate and friend and her friends and sister... So... Mr. Meeseeks can Blacklist certrain words and certrain persons who those does everything very bad than Swearing or Threatening." ''-'MetalGuy213, 18/07/2019 This note caused controversy between Metal and the rest of the members as he later explained to one of the co-founders of the group (Los Otakus and not MetalGuy's Community), Gaby and later to Shio to acclaim what happened and history wasn't revelated during the time: ''"Well hi Gaby, i wasn't expecting that i have expelled Liati from the group after what happened on those times and yeah i was used like a Object from her, i talked to your friend and i told what she have done to me in the past after i got helped out from my ex-friend's issues and such... '' now listen and see what she did to me, she touched me, she wanted me to do bad things to break my religion's rules and to keep my old past wich i didn't liked it as well cause it wasn't my style. ''-'MetalGuy213, 20/07/2019 In September 14th of 2019, an Los Otakus reunion is possibly to happen trough Metal's 18th Bday celebration, it happened as well with MetalGuy, Berni, Gaby and Shichio as well with the missing presence of the rest. Member Description Trough the members are described in 2019 wich are following ones as Metal and Sammy are the Past of the Otakus, Shio and Gaby the Present of the Otakus and Living Meme the Future of the Otakus Members *MetalGuy213/Matu/Matiu - Leader (Jesus Of Otakus) (2018-Present) *Gaby - Co-Leader (2018-Present) *Shichio/Shio/BitchCup - Co-Leader (The Antichrist Of Otakus) (2018-Present) *Living Meme - Meme Of Otakus (2019-Present) *Sammy/Sam - The Koala (2019-Present) *Dark Girl - The Darkness Of Otakus, Formely an honorary member from Metal in May 2019 (2019-Present) Honoraly Members *Berni - Considered as Honorary since July 2019 from Shichio. *Daughter Of Kings - Honorary Member since September 2018 from Gaby as being the middle sister, however she isn't is related to any Japanase or Anime-like stuff. *Dead Silence - Considered as Honorary since September 2019 from Dark Girl Former Members *Liati/Liat - Co-Leader (2018-2019), Kicked out by MetalGuy after involving a controversy. *Jugito Oxidado - Cuteness Of Otakus (2019), Left the group cause of inactivity. Accomplishiments 'Separated' *3rd Place Spelling Bee of 2016 (MetalGuy) *3rd Place at Zdoom Wars Tournament of Hurt Me Plently of 2016 (MetalGuy) *Diploma of Honor of 2017 (MetalGuy and Shio) (separated) *Diploma of Spelling Bee of 2017 (MetalGuy) *World Doom League fall of 2017-2018 3rd place (MetalGuy) (with R and UD members) 'Group' *''This Group hasn't been got any Accomplishiment'' Trivia *Most of the members are women except Metal and the honorary members Berni and Dead Silence. *Metal, Shichio, Gaby, Liati and Dark Girl were the ones wich they studied on the same School trough the years until their retiriment of TGS as well from Shichio and Liati in 2018, Gaby, Metal And Dark in 2019. *Living Meme and Sammy have never studied were Metal, Shichio, Gaby, Liati and Dark Girl stayed in. Category:Groups Category:Gaming Groups Category:Los Otakus